One Hand, One Heart
by whiterose03
Summary: My take on the auditorium scene. Sometimes big gestures does get the point across.


Author Notes: This little one-shot I wrote after "The First Time" aired. It was something that stuck in my head and I had to write it out. Some of the dialogue is straight from the episode so it that belongs to RIB and Glee.

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or West side Story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hand, One Heart<strong>_

Walking around the stage, empty of props and with no audience to look out at felt so strange to Blaine since only an hour ago, the place was a hectic cesspool of energy. However, the silence was what he needed, especially if he wanted to get that final move right for the next performance.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" The timbre voice of his boyfriend pierced the quiet air, almost startling Blaine if he didn't already know that he was there, if he couldn't feel where Kurt is, if they weren't tethered together.

"I'm going over this move I messed up tonight. I know I could do it better."

"Beauty of the stage," Kurt tells him, taking a couple of steps towards him. They could never stay apart for long, wanting to be closer and closer while the world wants to pull them apart. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I thought both of you were perfect."

"Thank-you. Your Officer Krupke killed, brought the house down." Blaine complimented.

"Well I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

"Don't apologize, it was great."

"All your friends were here tonight. The Warblers, Sebastian, they're all loving it." Kurt said it so nonchalantly, but Blaine could tell how uncomfortable he was when he was taking about Sebastian, like he had something to be worried about.

"Come here." Blaine tells him, holding out his hand for Kurt to take, which he does, always will, as long it is held out to him. Cradling Kurt's arm to his chest, Blaine made sure to catch Kurt's gaze before he started talking. "About Sebastian, he doesn't mean anything to me. Not only do I have the most gorgeous boyfriend, but you know how I am, you know I would never be attracted to guys like him. Also, about last night, what I did, what I tried to do to you Kurt, was inexcusable. I'm so sorry, I never want our first time like that and I'm sorry for even suggesting it to you and making you so uncomfortable. That wasn't me, I was just an idiot and I don't know what I have to do to ask for your forgiveness but whatever it is, I'll do it. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry too. I know it was my idea to go to the bar. I did want to try something new but that wasn't us. At least you didn't kiss Rachel Berry again."

Laughter bubbled between the two, pulling them closer together.

"I love you too and I forgive you too, but just promise me that you'll lay off the alcohol for the time being. You don't make the best decisions while you're drunk."

"Deal. I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"Oh Blaine. I was already proud of you, am proud of you without you having to do anything."

"Thank-you," Blaine chokes out, the love for Kurt almost suffocating him. He pulls him to the centre of the stage before kneeling and indicating Kurt to do the same.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries in shock, looking at the floor in distaste not wanting to kneel on the dirty floor.

"Trust me?" Blaine asks, voice uncertain. Kurt rolls his eye in fondness before giving in and kneeling beside Blaine, both looking out into the empty audience. Blaine brings their clasped hands up and turns a little towards Kurt looking into his eyes.

"I, Anton, take thee, Maria" Kurt looks at him in shock and he could see the hopefulness in Blaine's eyes for Kurt to continue, to do this scene with him.

"I, Maria, take thee, Anton."

"For Richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in heath"

"To love and to honor"

"To hold and to keep"

"From each sun to each moon"

"From tomorrow to tomorrow"

"From now to forever"

"Till death do us part"

Kurt can see them doing this ten years from now, surrounded by their family and friends and from the looks of things, Kurt can see that Blaine was thinking the same. Placing imaginary rings on each other, they finished the vows.

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

As they finish, Kurt smiles at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine meanwhile starts singing the first verse of One Hand, One heart.

_Make of our hands, one hand. _

_Make of our hearts, one heart. _

_Make of our vows, one last vow._

_Only death will part….us now._

Kurt joins in, taking over Maria's part and he could just hear the violins taking over at the end, in which they did in the play.

_Even death won't part us now. _

As the last note fills the air, Blaine moves in, claiming Kurt's lips, more soft and sweet than passion and it's everything they both needed since the fight last night.

"You take my breath away." Kurt tells him after they part, still in disbelief that they in reality just had a fake marriage, but all he is filled with is love for Blaine. Kurt is the one to take Blaine's lips this time though this one is more passion filled, more raw and needy. As they calm down and stand up, dusting off the pants, Blaine turns back to Kurt, more relaxed then when they started their conversation.

"Artie is having an after-party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?"

"No." Kurt tells him, a coy look gracing his features. "Usually people do something else when they get married." Blaine's breath catches and he stares at Kurt. "I want to go to your house Blaine. Take me there."

"Okay." He gasps out. Pulling Blaine off the stage the pair make their way out of the auditorium, their laughter following them, encasing them in happiness.

_fin_

Tell me what you guys thought of it!


End file.
